With Highest Distinction
by Elbereth49
Summary: A Missing Moments story of what happened immediately following the Battle of Hogwarts.


**With Highest Distinction**

**By: Elbereth49**

_I actually wrote this story within a day or so of seeing __Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2__ - at a midnight showing of course ;). I dreamt the basic concept for this story. The idea is basically what I think is the immediate aftermath of the final battle at Hogwarts (I like filling in missing moments…). It seems that life gets in the way and it has taken me 5 months to get around to posting it._

_This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, although I have posted in other fandoms elsewhere. Harry and the gang belong to J.K. Rowling, but the little notions in this tale are mine. No infringement or disrespect is intended. Enjoy!_

**Harry's POV**

I can't believe it is over. Voldemort is dead. Ron and Hermione and I cannot let go of each other. Ginny and Neville and Luna are right there with their arms around us moments later and then the rest of the Weasley family and then everyone else, but other than Ginny, the rest of them barely register in my consciousness. It's been me and Ron and Hermione – right from the beginning on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago. We had seen this nightmare through to the end.

But at what cost. Fred Weasley is dead. Tonks and Remus are gone, leaving my godson, Teddy, an orphan. Professor Moody had died last August trying to get me to safety. George had gotten his ear cursed off that same night. Mum and Dad. Sirius. Cedric. Dobby. Colin Creavey. They had all paid the price to bring him down.

Even Severus Snape had given his life to make it possible for me to destroy Voldemort. I still cannot wrap my mind around the idea that he had loved my mother. Just thinking about what the pensieve had shown me of his memories brings tears to my eyes. Ginny must have noticed. She squeezes my hand, but says nothing. Once things settle down a bit I'll need to sit down with Ginny and Ron and Hermione and tell them everything, but right now we just need to take care of our own.

I can make out sounds now. There are still cheers of euphoria ringing in the air, but underneath that I can hear the crying. We've lost so many. How can we ever recover? With one final group hug, we break apart.

"Come on, Ginny, " Mrs. Weasley says. "Let's help Madame Pomfrey."

She squeezes my hand and kisses my cheek before following her mother up to the infirmary.

Mr. Weasley has started talking with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Professor McGonagall. There is no question in his mind that Kingsley will be the new Minister of Magic. And really, without seeming arrogant about it at all, Kingsley knows it too. "Professor McGonagall, you will have all the resources of the Ministry at your disposal to rebuild Hogwarts. I'm appointing you Head Mistress."

Her mouth opens and closes once or twice in surprise, but then she nods graciously. "Thank you, Minister."

She turns slightly and notices the three of us still standing there, Hermione holding both our hands. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. We've got a lot of work to do, but I would like you to come to Professor Dumble…" she stops for a moment, "the Head Master's office in a few hours for tea. I want to talk to you."

"Yes, Professor," we answer in unison.

She smiles slightly, then turns away spotting the next thing that needs her attention. "Madame Hooch? Is your broom in working order? Get aloft and do an aerial survey of the damage."

"What do you think she wants to talk to us about," Ron asks, but Hermione and I are just as puzzled.

"Haven't a clue," I say with a shrug.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione says grabbing Ron's hand. "We're going to help Madame Pince in the library." She looks down at their clasped hands and then back up at me. A blush and a smile bloom on her face and Ron just shrugs and smiles before following her. I can't help but shake my head and smile thinking _it's about time_.

I spend the next few hours with Neville, George, Luna, and Cho. We're clearing rubble and stacking picture frames against the wall till they can be repaired and re-hung. When I look around, the Houses are not segregated. Everyone is working side by side. I see the boys from Durmstrang and the girls from Beauxbatons interspersed as well. When did they get here?

Oh. There's Viktor. He seems to be shouting orders and they're listening to him. He sees me and walks over. "Hallo, Harry. Ve khom to help," he says waving his arm in the direction he came from. That part of the courtyard is nearly clear of rubble and the bodies of our fallen are laid out carefully, each covered with, not their house banner, but the Hogwarts banner. When Professor McGonagall told Horace Slughorn that the time had come for Slytherin House to decide upon its loyalties, they truly had taken it to heart. There are Slytherins among the fallen too.

Looking around again, I see Ron and Hermione coming down the grand staircase hand in hand. Viktor notices them too and smiles shaking his head. "Hallo Hermyninny," he says leaning in to kiss her cheek. Ron narrows his eyes, but then grins when Hermione does not let go of his hand.

"Hello, Viktor. It's good to see you again. I'm sorry we can't stay to chat. Professor McGonagall is expecting us. Harry?"

"Um. Yeah. Don't want to keep the new Head Mistress waiting." I clap Viktor on the shoulder. "Thanks for being here. It means a lot to all of us. We'll catch up with you later."

He waves us off and returns to the boys from Durmstrang.

The three of us make our way to the circular staircase leading to … the Head Master's office. I still cannot bring myself to think of it as anything other than Dumbledore's office – even though Severus Snape and now Professor McGonagall occupied it. When Professor Snape – I no longer had trouble attaching the academic honor to his name – flew from the Ravenclaw tower, he had abdicated his position leaving the office unsecured. We go up the stairs and find Professor McGonagall waiting for us – along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Ah. There you are. Come in, come in."

We look at each other as we step through the door.

Minister Shacklebolt let out a deep chuckle. "You look like you're expecting to get detention for a midnight snack run to the kitchens."

Mrs. Weasley rushes over to us and gathers us into a hug again. "Oh. Oh. I am so proud of all of you," says tears streaming from her eyes as she kisses us each on the forehead.

Mr. Weasley had followed her over to us patting Ron and I on the shoulders and giving Hermione a peck on the cheek.

"Now, Molly," Professor McGonagall admonishes. "Let them come in and sit down. They don't even know why they're here."

We look at each other, eyes wide, as we sit on the stools in front of the desk.

Professor McGonagall sits down behind the desk and the Minister and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley find their seats as well.

"You three did not return to Hogwarts to complete your final year."

We drop our eyes to our feet shaking our heads in shame.

"Well, we know now _why_…" Professor McG begins, but another voice interrupts her. We look up in shock as we recognize the voice.

"Come now, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore's portrait speaks in a soft but commanding tone. "They did only as I asked."

"Yes, Albus." A hint of irritation colors her tone, but we are used to that. "I am about to explain – _if _ you'll allow me to proceed…"

An amused chuckle sounds from behind us, but we can't tell which portrait it was.

She smooths her robes and clears her throat. "I have consulted with the Minister as well as with the past head masters," she said gesturing to the portraits around the room. We have decided that you three should graduate with your class at the end of the term."

Our eyes bug out and Hermione sputters. "But Professor… We haven't taken the seventh year classes. There's so much reading to catch up on. How can we possibly pass our N.E.W.T.s?"

"Hush up, Hermione. Don't give them any ideas," Ron whispers loudly.

"Miss Granger," she says visibly summoning the patience to deal with stubborn students. "I watched you in the Great Hall _and_ if only half of what the members of the Order of the Phoenix have told me about the three of you is true, you have not only learned more than you would ever have in your seventh year classes. You could give your professors a run for their money too."

"She's right, Miss Granger." The voice sounds behind us. A shiver went up my spine, but it was not fear or loathing. We jerk around in our seats to see the portrait speak again. "Sirius told you that you were the brightest witch of your age, but I knew it before he did."

"Thank you, Professor," she stammered.

I stand up and walk over to the portrait. "I am so sorry, Professor Snape. I completely misjudged you."

He looks at me with the merest hint of a genuine smile rather than the sneer we were all accustomed to. "It seems we misjudged each other Mr. Potter."

"Wait. What's this?" Ron looks from the portrait to me and back again in confusion. "What's his portrait doing here? It doesn't belong here."

"Yes it does, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall says.

"Yes it does, Ron," I repeat. "Professor Snape was the one who brought the Sword of Gryffindor to the lake. Without his help we could never have destroyed that locket." He still looks confused, as does Hermione. "I'll explain later."

He looks down at me from his portrait. "I was following Dumbledore's orders too, Mr. Weasley," he says looking at Ron. "but I did it for Lily." His eyes swing back to me.

"I know you did, Sir. Thank you."

"As for taking the N.E.W.T.s, Miss Granger," Professor McG speaks again. "I have spoken with each of your teachers from last year. They told me they had nothing left to teach you. Madame Pince tells me that you have checked out the largest number of library books since Professor Dumbledore was a student. And I know for a fact what a dedicated student you are. Or have you forgotten your third year?"

Hermione blushes and shakes her head as I remember the time turner and Ron and I wondering how she could possibly manage to be in two places at once.

Minister Shacklebolt clears his throat. "Ron, it seems that having two Muggle-borns as your closest friends has given you a unique insight into Wizard-Muggle relations. I watched you too in the Order and during the battle. I think this last year out in the Muggle and Wizard world has served as what the Muggles call an internship or practicum. On-the-job training so to speak. They give their students academic credit for these internships. I'm thinking, after talking with the past head masters and Professor McGonagall, that this might be something we'll have to expand on, but you blazed the trail."

He looks over at Mr. Weasley, who has a huge grin on his face. "I think you're ready to come and work for your father at the Ministry."

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley hug him tightly. "Oh Ron! That's wonderful!"

Ron looks stunned. Then he grins slyly. "Can I drive a flying car?"

The Minister bursts out laughing.

When the laughter dies down, the Minister looks at me. "Harry, yours has been the most dark and difficult journey. You have faced evil time and time again and have survived. Not only that, you have taken it upon yourself to protect others, your fellow students _and_ your family. I spoke with Dumbledore and Mrs. Figg after the incident with your cousin. As angry as you were at him, your instinct was to protect him. I think even he eventually realized that."

I remember when he and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were about to leave Privet Drive for the last time.

"_I don't think you're a waste of space. You saved my life."_

"_Well…er…thanks, Dudley."_

The Minister is speaking again. "You trained your fellow students – at no small risk to all of you – to defend yourselves and protect others. If you had not done that, this day might have turned out much differently."

"Might I say a word, Minister?" Dumbledore's portrait interrupts.

"Of course, Albus."

"Harry."

"Yes sir?"

"I know we have spoken about this before, but I want to say it again with your friends here to hear it as well. It is the choices we make that determine what we become. You have always chosen to protect and serve others rather than yourself. I wish I could say the same. Even when I withheld information from you because I thought you were too young and wanted to protect you, I was really protecting myself and it ended up hurting you. For that I am so very sorry. But I also want to tell you how proud I am of you and how proud your parents would be of the young man you have become."

"Thank you, sir."

I brush a tear from my eye as Mrs. Weasley comes over and hugs me. "She would be, Harry. Both of them would be so very proud of you."

"Harry." Minister Shacklebolt calls again. "You have seen and done more with Defense Against the Dark Arts than just about anyone I can think of. I believe Professor McGonagall mentioned that you were considering becoming an Auror? Don't just consider. We've just lost Moody and Tonks. We need you."

Now _I_ am the one who is speechless.

"He's right, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall smiles grimly. "We all need you. Just because Voldemort is gone, it doesn't mean all the evil in the world has gone with him. Become an Auror as you hoped to."

I look at Ron and Hermione. Their opinions mean everything to me. They are nodding enthusiastically. "Do it, Harry. Yes. Do it."

I hold out my hand to the Minister. "Thank you, sir. I would be honored."

"Good. Now that that is settled…" Professor McGonagall's tone which had been cheery discussing our futures, becomes more somber. "Arthur, Molly. Please let me say again how sorry I am for your loss. And for every family that has lost loved ones in this tragedy. If there is anything I or the school can do for you, please let me know."

"Mum?" Ron goes and kneels in front of his mother. She looks into his eyes and sees the same tears that are swimming in her own. "Could we maybe bury Fred here on the grounds of Hogwarts? Maybe near the Quidditch Pitch? You know how much he loved to play."

She reaches out and hugs him close bursting into tears again. Mr. Weasley bends down and hugs them both. "I think he would have been pleased with that, Molly."

They all turn to Professor McGonagall and she nods. "Of course. We will have a memorial service for all of our loved ones and then we will do as you ask."

"Thank you, Minerva."

Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, Neville, and Luna were waiting for us at the bottom of the spiral staircase.

"Fred's going to be buried here on the grounds near the Quidditch Pitch," Ron chokes out before bursting into tears again followed by the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione and me.

George grabs Ron pulling him into another hug. "Thanks, Ron. I know that was you."

Ron can only nod.

When we have all composed ourselves again, I pull Ginny and Hermione and Ron aside. "Let's go find a quiet place to talk. There's some stuff I need to tell you."

We head off in the general direction of Hagrid's hut, but turn aside on the other side of the causeway. We find a spot and collapse onto the grass saying nothing for a few minutes while I collect my thoughts.

Ginny is rubbing circles on the back of my hand. It feels calming and lets me gather my wits about me. "What is it you wanted to tell us, Harry?" she asks quietly.

So I tell them everything. I tell them about Severus meeting my mother before they ever even started school at Hogwarts. I tell them about how my father and Sirius acted like gits when they were younger teasing and torturing Severus whenever they could and how my mother told my father off for it. I tell them that Severus had fallen in love with her and loved her still even when she fell in love with the more mature person my father had become. I tell them about how he begged Dumbledore to protect her, saying he would do anything for her. That was when he had turned spy for the Order. When he discovered Voldemort's plans, he immediately went to Dumbledore and begged him again to protect her. It was too late for her, but Dumbledore extracted a promise from him to protect me for her sake. His only condition was that I would never know.

I saw in Severus's memories how he had confined the curse from the ring to Dumbledore's hand, but that it would eventually kill him. Dumbledore explained to him that Voldemort would force Draco to kill him, which would destroy Draco's soul as well as invoke the consequences of the Unbreakable Vow. It had to be Snape to kill him in the Astronomy Tower so that events would unfold in such a way that the information I needed to destroy the horcruxes would come to me when I needed it and not before.

Severus was the one who brought the sword of Godric Gryffindor to that little lake and led me to it with the Patronus in the form of a doe. It was the same as my mother's had been and even after all these years he loved her.

Tears streamed down all our faces again as I finished. "His path was as hard as mine," I tell them. They simply nod in agreement.

Word has gotten out that Fred is to be buried on the grounds of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had been inundated with requests from the families of the other students and defenders to be buried on the grounds as well. With Minister Shacklebolt's assistance, Professor McGonagall had managed to arrange for all of the fallen to be buried respectfully in a mass grave with a memorial stone listing their names. The memorial service was held three days after the battle and literally thousands attended. Professor McGonagall asked me if I wished to speak at the memorial service, but I just couldn't do it. I did ask her though, for Professor Snape to be buried with them and for her to explain to the people that he was as much a hero as the rest of them. She had heard from Dumbledore's portrait what Severus's role had been and knew that he had given his life for the school as well as for me. She promised me that she would do as I asked.

After the memorial service was over, classes did not continue – at least not in the traditional sense. Teachers would demonstrate various charms and spells to small groups of students as the work of restoring the school continued. Older students do the same for younger ones praising them and encouraging them.

The Weasleys decide to stay at Hogwarts to help with the restoration with both Mr. Weasley and Percy receiving leaves of absence from the Minister himself. They live in the same tent we had used when we attended the Quidditch World Cup before the beginning of our fourth year. Ron, Hermione and I stay there too, although Professor McGonagall had told us we were more than welcome back in Gryffindor tower. We did spend time there – me especially because Ginny was still there.

The Beauxbaton girls and the Durmstrang boys stay too to help with the restoration. Professor Dumbledore was right about the Tri Wizard Tournament promoting International Magical Cooperation. Our friends had come through for us and we were all grateful.

The official end of the term had snuck up on us and now we were preparing for our graduation. Families returned to Hogwarts for this happier occasion and a lighter spirit began to spread – almost as if some sort of optimism charm had been cast. Dignitaries from the Ministry of Magic appear, but now they are not feared.

First through sixth year students from each of the houses walked from the castle to the large amphitheater the ministry had conjured in the hillside below. They sat in their designated sections wearing their colors proudly, but never disdaining each others'. The rest of us, the seventh years from all four houses gather in the great hall where we would line up behind professor McGonagall to walk to the amphitheater. It is like a bookend to our years at Hogwarts walking into the great hall to be sorted into our houses.

We make our way down the hill and into the amphitheater to take our seats. Once we are settled, the minister takes his place at the center of the stage and places his wand to his throat. "Honored guests, families and friends, faculty and staff, students, and most especially this graduating class. Welcome. I do not need to remind you how difficult, demanding, and heartbreaking this last year has been. But it has been rewarding too. It is true, we have lost much. We have lost friends and family, who are truly irreplaceable. We very nearly lost this incredible and amazing institution of magical learning. We very nearly lost our freedom, but we did not. We prevailed. _You_ prevailed. It is difficult to see what we might have gained when we can see the castle still in tatters, when we can see the memorial for our fallen. But perhaps I can point out one or two things. We have found our strength. We have learned that one person standing up in the face of evil gives us all the strength to stand against it. We have found that together we can overcome anything. We have discovered that the price we must pay for our freedom is worth it no matter how painful it is. No one has the right to subjugate another to his will. Voldemort found that out to his cost and so did we. But we paid that price willingly.

"Voldemort is gone and we are all grateful, but other evils exist. You are more prepared than ever to stand up against evil. Remember Hogwarts and everything you have learned here. Remember to help others. Remember to treat them as you would wish to be treated. Make us all proud. Congratulations to the graduating class."

The minister walks over to stand next to a table piled with parchment scrolls. Our diplomas. Professor McGonagall then takes the center spot and places her wand to her throat. "Seventh years, please stand. When your name is called, come to the stage and receive your diploma from the minister."

Each year the order in which the Houses receive their diplomas rotates. This year Slytherin is first. I am sitting between Seamus and Ron and Hermione is on Ron's other side. I tune out the drone of names and the applause as each name is called, although Malfoy's name did break through as does the fact that only his parents and Pansy Parkinson applaude him. Ravenclaw is the next house and we all pay more attention. Luna and Cho receive loud applause and whistles from us. Hufflepuff is next. We start shifting around getting ready to head for the stage, still cheering when a friend's name from there was called.

Finally it is Gryffindor's turn. Hannah Abbott. Cheers. Dean Thomas. Cheers. Seamus Finnegan. Cheers and whistles. A pause. What is happening? Oh, good. She is continuing. Wait, what is she saying?

"I am singling out these next three students because I have something to say about each of them. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter. Please stand here next to me." We go and stand where she points.

"Mr. Weasley, you first." She says quietly before returning her wand to her throat. "Ronald Weasley is the sixth of seven children in his family. He is the youngest boy and has always lived in the shadow of his older brothers. But only because he thought there was a shadow. He never thought he could be as good as his older brothers academically, athletically, or socially, but it isn't true. He might not have been the academic star, but it does not mean he didn't learn. And what he learned stayed with him and served both himself and us well. He may not have been the most gifted athlete, but he played with his heart and when he believed in himself he shone brightly enough to cast his own shadow. He may not have been the most socially adept, but he is a fierce and loyal friend – even when that friendship is tested. Ronald, you were chosen to be a Prefect in your fifth year and Head Boy in your sixth year, not because you were the most popular boy in the house, but because you are yourself. Yes, you had to impose some discipline, but it was never harsh or unjustified. Not to say anything against your family, because they are just as much a part of you as you are of them, but you are unique, different, distinct. It is an honor for Hogwarts to have had you here and I am more proud than I can say that you were a member of Gryffindor House." She turns to the minister then. "Minister, it is my honor to present Mr. Ronald Weasley to receive his diploma graduating from Hogwarts with distinction."

Ron is stunned as if he's been hit with an _imobulus_ charm. McGonagall has to grab his elbow and give him a little shove toward the minister. In the meantime, the whole Weasley clan erupts with cheers, whistles, and applause. Ron takes his diploma, shakes hands with the minister and stumbles back to his seat.

"Miss Granger," She begins again. "You are Muggle-born. In and of itself, that does not make you unique. We have had other students who have come from completely non-magical families – Mr. Potter's mother, Lily Evans, for instance. As I understand it, you were a very motivated student at your Muggle school. Once you arrived here at Hogwarts, your other teachers and I were most gratified that you applied yourself with even greater vigor to your studies. You accomplished so much more than even you realize in your time here," she says cocking her eye at Hermione. Professor McGonagall obviously knows that Hermione had done more with that time turner than just attend more classes in our third year. "The extra reading you did in the library learning about the history of the school as well as the magical fairy tales you did not grow up with, served all of us well since it assisted you in deciphering Voldemort's motivations and plans. Without you, it would have been impossible for Mr. Potter to succeed in destroying the Dark Lord." She pauses for a moment before continuing. As for these two," she says waving her hand at me and Ron. "You proved yourself a true and loyal friend many times over. You helped them and covered for them when they got themselves in over their heads." _The troll in the bathroom first year_, I think to myself. "You performed magic far beyond your official educational level. _I wonder if she knows about the Polyjuice Potion Hermione brewed in our second year. _ "Although, that applies to many of you here today," she says looking out over the audience, "due to Mr. Potter secretly training you. I'll have more to say about that shortly," she says glancing at me.

"You kept these two young men from ruining their friendship over trivialities when more important things were at stake. I think, however, that the most important thing you have done is to always keep your wits about you. It has always been Mr. Potter's task to destroy Voldemort, but your quick thinking every step of the way – even before he realized it, made it possible. You quickly called to mind and executed spells and charms to get you through obstacles that would have defeated many older and more experienced witches and wizards. You realized the need for your fellow students to be trained in Defense Against the Dart Arts as well as in fighting although Mr. Potter provided the actual instruction. You were the motivation for Dumbledore's Army. Professor Dumbledore was more proud of you than you'll ever know. And finally, knowing what Mr. Potter would have to face, you and Mr. Weasley willingly gave up your last year of school here to help your friend. During these last several months, your quick-wittedness saved the three of you many times over as you unraveled the Dark Lord's secrets, and you did it all for the sake of friendship – which is more powerful than any Dark Art." Professor McGonagall looks at Hermione again with pride before turning. "Minister, I would like to present Miss Hermione Granger to receive her diploma, graduating from Hogwarts with distinction."

Hermione's face is pink with embarrassment from all the praise Professor McGonagall has heaped on her, though she deserves every bit of it. But the look on her face when she sees who is standing behind the Minister as she accepts her scroll is priceless. Her parents all but shove him out of the way to envelope her in their arms as the entire audience erupts in cheers and applause again. I looked quickly over at Ron; the grin on his face is liable to split it in two. He cocks his head towards his father whose smile is just as big. Now I realize where he has been for the last couple of days. He had tracked down Hermione's parents in Australia and reversed the _obliviate_ curse she had put on them to protect them from Voldemort. I can't help but smile as happy tears for Hermione roll down my face.

Mr. Weasley ushers the Grangers into two chairs that have appeared next to Mrs. Weasley's seat and Hermione goes to sit next to Ron kissing his cheek before turning to face the stage. I have never liked being the center of attention – especially if it was for something I didn't feel I deserved. After listening to what Professor McGonagall had said about Ron and Hermione, I know that I would much rather disappear under my invisibility cloak (I cannot believe it had once belonged to Ignotus Peverell!), but I also know Professor McG would never let me. _Oh well_, I sigh to myself. _Best to just get this overwith…_

Professor McGonagall steps over to me. "Stand up straight," she whispers before raising her wand to her throat. "Mr. Potter, you were known to the magical world as _The boy who lived_. You were a miracle. The only person to have ever survived the worst unforgivable curse and you were only an infant. You spent ten years with your Muggle family in total ignorance of your magical heritage. In our world you were a celebrity, someone very special, and certainly someone unique. But you were also something else. You were a target for those of Voldemort's followers who survived his fall. Professor Dumbledore could see farther than any of us. He knew that you would not be safe in our world until you were ready to come here to Hogwarts. He also understood the power of the protection your mother had put on you, otherwise you would never have survived Voldemort's attack. To continue to invoke your mother's protection on you, he placed you in the care of your mother's sister, your aunt. Those were very, very difficult years for you, I know. You were a nobody; an orphan; practically an outcast; nothing special. You were treated more like a servant than a relative. You wore your cousin's ill-fitting hand-me-down clothes; you slept in a cupboard under the stairs." The audience gasps at that.

"Then one day, a letter arrived informing you that you had been accepted to Hogwarts. Your aunt and uncle did everything they could to keep that letter from you thinking they could ignore the magical world you truly belonged in. But they could not ignore Hagrid, now could they?" Hagrid beams at me from his reinforced extra-large chair in the teachers' section.

"From the moment you arrived here, you proved that you belonged. You stood up for yourself before the Sorting Ceremony. Yes, Mr. Potter. I heard what Malfoy said to you on the stairs. You _asked_ the Sorting Hat to be placed in Gryffindor House. You flew like a Seeker the first time you ever sat on a broom." She smiles. I'm pretty sure it is because she remembered she was the one who thought I should become the new Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "You won your very first Quidditch match. Why wouldn't you fit in here?" she asks rhetorically.

"Of course, trouble never seemed too far from you either in your time here. Battling trolls, wandering in forbidden passages, walking in the dark forest, defeating some of the strongest protection charms the teachers her could cast and then defeating Voldemort's possession of poor Professor Quirrell. And that was just in your first year. You and your cohorts, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, progressed to defeating a basilisk and a cursed diary in your second year. Riding a hippogriff must almost have seemed like child's play when you learned to cast a full-bodied Patronus charm and used it to full effect against Dementors as a third year student. You and Miss Granger certainly managed your time effectively that year." Her cryptic words leave the audience with puzzled expressions, but I know now she is referring to the rescue of Buckbeak and Sirius. I look down at Ron and Hermione and can see that she is telling him she'll explain later. I guess she has never completely explained to Ron just how we had managed that rescue.

"Even before your fourth year began, you were exposed to Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters. And as the Tri Wizard Tournament unfolded, you were subjected to grave danger. You were woefully unprepared for the Tasks, but you managed to complete them with the help of your friends. I know you still feel responsible for Cedric Diggory's death since you both found yourselves facing the Dark Lord and his servants. Voldemort is the only one who bears that responsibility. _You_ brought Cedric's body back and brought us the warning that Voldemort was back in full strength. _You_ made it possible for us to begin to prepare. Not even Minister Fudge was willing to believe, but enough of us did believe thanks to you."

I had closed my eyes when she mentioned Cedric, but open them again when I feel her squeeze my shoulder. "Mr. Potter, you endured unspeakable punishment at the hands of a teacher here at Hogwarts, although I am revolted to think that Delores Umbridge was _ever_ on the faculty here. With Miss Granger's and Mr. Weasley's encouragement and support, you took on the extremely difficult task of teaching your fellow students how to protect themselves and each other. If you had not taught Dumbledore's Army the advanced charms and spells that you did as only a fifth year student yourself, the Battle of Hogwarts might have turned out far differently than it did. Be proud of yourself, Mr. Potter. You saved many lives, just by being willing to share your knowledge."

She squeezes my shoulder again. "You endured the Dark Lord invading your mind with evil visions and dreams, but you freely gave the knowledge you acquired to save a life. The Dark Lord turned your goodness against you and tricked you with yet another vision that cost you the life of your godfather. Although you tried to protect your friends by being willing to face the Dark Lord alone, they convinced you that it would be better to face him together. Voldemort tried to tempt you with power, but he would never share power with you. Your friends gave you the strength to resist him which made him fear you even more, and that lesson in friendship you took to heart. Working _with _your friends is what allowed you to discover and destroy Voldemort's secrets." I know she doesn't want to openly refer to horcruxes as she says that. "And ultimately, it is the love of your friends and family that gave you the strength to be willing give your life to destroy him."

She looks over to where the teachers are seated and they all stand up. Then taking me by both shoulders, she turns me towards the minister. Cheers and shouts erupt from the audience, but Professor McGonagall's voice is amplified to be heard over the noise. "Minister, it is with the greatest pride that the entire faculty of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry present Mr. Harry Potter to graduate – with highest distinction."

_FINIS_


End file.
